Ferultorvis
by Aquilla
Summary: Long dead monsters rising, ancient prophesies fulfilled, asassins, soulmates, the ability to blow people into walls... a week ago Lilli had known of none of these. A week can be a long time...
1. The Beginning

Body

A/N: as I haven't even read any LJS, I reserve the right to be totally utterly and completely wrong about everything I've written. And yes, I've made a helva lot of it up. 

p.s. this is set a few years before the millennium (I think) - as in I haven't really decided yet, but it doesn't have that much effect on the story in any case... 

**FERULTORVIS CHPT 1 **

The boy was tall for his age, well muscled and had a walk that indicated perfect balance to the trained eye. Power emanated from him in waves crashing on the surrounding crowd, causing girls to swoon and guys to scowl. Of course, they wouldn't dare touch this one - some idiot had tried once; they *think* that single hair lying in the coffin was his... 

None of the crowd's reactions registered with him though. They were less than bugs - why should he worry about them? But that girl - the new one - she was interesting. She was different. For starters, when the 'in' crowd had made it blatantly obvious they'd sized her up and found her wanting, she simply walked off with a raised eyebrow and bemused expression. Ever since then she'd sat alone seemingly relishing the solitude. Definitely weird. Plus her eyes - he'd never seen anything like them and he'd seen some *strange* stuff. It wasn't just that they seemed to look straight through everyone - to their very soul - or that there was unfathomable power behind her stare, or even that she seemed able to see things from miles away. No, what intrigued the boy most was the colour. A confusing mixture of brown, blue, green, silver, gold, black, purple ... in fact those eyes held every colour imaginable in a dizzying -and more importantly *moving* - myriad of hues. 

He'd almost say she was Nightworld, but thanks to some witch ancestors this vampire could see auras, and hers wasn't Nightworld. But then it wasn't human either. 

The boy with the untouchable ice eyes headed for the loner sitting under a tree, determined to ask her exactly who, *what* she was. Only a vicelike grip on the collar of his shirt - his very expensive *designer* shirt - prevented him. He whipped round prepared to squash whichever imbecile dared touch him into a neat little square centimetre package but stopped short when he realised just who the imbecile was. 

*** 

Life in Vegas was so different. She'd been there five days and already discovered the people were closed and unfriendly, and they hated cyclists - an unforgivable crime in her opinion. Not like good ol' Oz. Sure you'd almost get killed every five minutes on the road, but at least they didn't swerve in order to *hit* you and yell obscenities as they drove past. ~Which is another thing: some of the people are *weird* Not your average insanity, I'm talking psychopathic knife-swallowing voodoo-practicing Hannibal-Lectre-eat-your-heart-out CRAZY son of a bitches. And where do they get off calling me vermin anyway?~ 

Lilli Volatis had been orphaned a week ago.... sort of. Her adoptive parents had died, leaving instructions for her to go to Vegas to locate her real family. Fine by her, except that they all appeared to be long dead save for crazy great-aunt Solaer Striga. Covered in charms and muttering about fulfilled prophesies whenever Lilli was around - definitely off her rocker. And why was she so interested in her eyes? ~Weird colours my ass! They look plain brown whenever *I* look in the mirror~ 

*** 

"Hello grandson. Miss me?" The stranger looked the spitting image of the boy - albeit a more hardened, worldly image. 

Zane Venari really didn't like his 2000-year-old many-times-removed grandfather. No, not at all. Nefarius Venari was what he termed evil incarnate - someone the devil himself would run from with his tail between his legs. And for a vampire to think that.... 

Ice blue eyes hardened. "Not dead yet? And I had your headstone all carved and everything. What a pity." 

Lips curled in what Zane supposed was meant to be a smile. 

"What does it say?" 

"Thank the goddess." 

Another misshapen smile sent waves of revulsion down the younger man's back. That glare could turn volcanoes into glaciers. 

"How lovely. Now we've got the niceties over boy, you and I need to talk. Now. Alone." 

"I'd really love to an' all," Zane drawled, "but I've got class - you wouldn't want your beloved grandson to miss a vital part of his education would you? Cos I mean --" 

"Oh do shut up." This last was said as Nefarius slung the now unconscious boy over his shoulder and headed out of the school grounds (through a brick wall and a very shocked security guard) and down a nearby alley. 

"Now, boy, you will listen." He lifted the mind block but kept it so that Zane was unable to speak. With over two millennia of practice, coercion came easy. 

*** 

~OK, so that's not right~ Lilli thought, in relation to the fact that a strange guy had just carried the most sought-after boy in the school out of the grounds, *through* a ten metre high half a metre thick brick wall, not to mention one now very dead security guard. And by the reactions of everyone around her, she was the only one who seemed to care. ~What is it with these people? Ah well, may as well follow 'em~ 

Hiding in a rotten doorway the curious girl listened to a gravelly voice grind out orders; a voice that spoke of fire frozen mid-blaze, a chilly tableau of mountains, rivers, plains; all ice. A voice that was somehow pure evil and loving every minute of it. 

"I *told* you not to get involved. I remember quite clearly stating that if you even considered for a second growing a brain and trying to thwart my plans your life would be made, let us say *difficult*, due to the fact that I would be feasting one by one on each and every internal organ in that pitiful little body of yours. Now it seems I might have to carry out my threat. What a pity." 

The speaker wasn't facing her but Lilli could clearly see the boy, with his ice-blue eyes and platinum hair. For a second, as his eyes locked on to hers, she saw fear, saw hopelessness in those twin waterfalls and something, something so deep within her she hadn't know it existed, recognised him. It was as though it said 'him! look after that one, he's important'. She had no choice but to obey. 

"What, precisely, do you think you're doing? Besides running for the most-insane-creature-in-the-world award." ~What am I doing? He'll kill me!~ The boy's eyes seemed to be asking the same question. ~Oh well~ she thought ~there's nothing for it now~ 

"Cos you know, I kinda like his organs right where they are thanks very much. And I think he might too." 

Slowly, ever so agonizingly slowly, the creature tuned around. "Look, skippy," a feral glint in his eye - and were they fangs?! "Be that as it may, frankly, I don't care." The grin widened. "Run girlie. It'll be a lot more fun that way." 

Fear gripped her so hard she thought she might choke. What he said sounded like a very nice idea - the running bit. The bit about 'fun' she didn't want to think about. 

"Wh-what's your name?" That was the boy. 

His ancestor looked at him with disgust. "What does it matter what her name is? Stupid boy! Although 'lunch' sounds rather appropriate, don't you think?" 

Fear widened her eyes to saucers, and that made the monster's eyes widen. Recognition flashed. ~Oh. Shit.~ was all he had time to think, because something in the girl just snapped, sending rays of pure undiluted fury rampaging through the alley. 

White. Nothing but white. Then red as feeling kicked back in and along with it pain; unbearable pain. 

Nefarius Venari peeled himself from the wall to which he had been plastered, took one look at the prone form of the girl - which was glowing - and ran faster than humanly possible in the opposite direction. 

~So it's back. Oh, bloody hell~ 

*** 

"*What* just happened?" A groan to her left woke the girl. Then a yelp made her sit bolt upright. 

"What? You're looking at me like I'm a ghost or something - really, I'm oh." He was pointing at her. She looked in the direction of his eyes. She glowed. Bright red. Blood red. "Oh. Oh dear." She glanced at the boy's face and showed a look of dismay that would have been comical in other circumstances, when his face drained completely of colour. 

"W-wh-what is it?" 

"Your eyes. They're *silver*. And your p-pupils are *red*." 

Deep in that dark hollow of her mind - the bit that had remembered the boy - something stirred, rolled over as if in sleep, and woke. She fainted. 

~Why aren't I running?~ thought Zane as he looked on with morbid curiosity as the girl slowly began pulsing with that unholy light, until she was so bright it was blinding to look at her. Leaning forward he brushed a stray strand of chocolate-brown hair from her face. ~Hmm. Pretty. Wonder what her name -what the?! ~ pictures sprang into his head. Dark pictures. Ancient pictures. He was thrown forward till he stood in the vision watching in horror as the scenes played out before him. 

Death. Everywhere - in the faces of the screaming hoards of people; in the still forms of those already gone; in the faces of the dragons at the centre. ~Dragons?~ Yes, those were definitely dragons standing there looking mortified, defeat shining from their eyes. ~Defeat? Dragons? That's not right! And where *is*this?~ That was when he spied the - thing - circling the skies above. It was monstrous - all fangs and claws and, and *appendages*. Heads, arms, legs, tails and things he didn't dare think about burst from the creature, yet still somehow it managed to look sleek - predatory. Deadly. 

That was certain. This creature meant death - compassion not applicable. ~What is it?~ 

~Ferultorvis~ Zane whipped around at the ghostly whisper and saw the girl from the alley standing beside him. ~Its name's Ferultovis~ Looking into his face, ~It's me~ 

He was about to say something to the effect of 'what the *%$&!?' only Lilli's eyes rolled up in her head and both were thrown headlong up into the real world. 

"What d'ya mean 'it's me'? That....*thing* ?" The girl had stopped glowing now - in fact she looked a decided shade of green at the moment. 

"What're you talking about? What thing? What just happened?" 

"What are *you* talking about? We just got thrown into your mind to see some ravaging monster getting the best of dragons - I repeat *dragons* - and you pretend like nothing happened? What's wrong with you?" 

"B- b- but that...... hallu- hallucination, yes yes that's right. Can't be real j-just can't - no, not real been drinking too much coffee that's it.... I don't drink coffee.... do I?" She was waving her head around frantically, obviously going hysterical and looking for an escape rout. 

"Don't ask me. All's I know is that a moment ago you were blasting us into walls and glowing red an' all." ~Now you're just having a mental breakdown. That I can handle~ 

~HEY!~ He shouted into her mind, overriding a confused jumble of mindless babbling. ~Hello in there, anyone home? Guess what: *it was real*. Well real in that I saw it too leastways~ Not that that's saying much, he thought wryly. 

Brown head turned and looked with eyes at were a deep shade of blue speckled with green, seemingly begging the boy to take back his words. "It *can't* be true. Those types of things don't exist!" 

Snort. "Sorry to tell ya girlie," he drawled, "but magic, dragons," a feral grin, "vampires, *do* exist. And you're about as magic as they come, though exactly what you are I have no idea. Look, do you have any idea what the Nightworld is?" 

A shake of the head. 

"Oh great. I just *had* to land the job of telling one of the strangest - creatures - I've ever met that there's things other than humans in this world and she's one of 'em." Lifting eyes heavenward, "Why me?" 

*** 

"So, how'd'ya feel now that you've discovered, drumroll please, THE TRUTH?" They were sitting in the lounge room of Lilli's aunt's house, having decided they deserved the rest of the day off. Looking at the boy, Lilli decided he somehow looked wrong in this setting - more like he should be prowling dark forests in some horror story from the middle ages. ~probably not far from the truth there~ 

She didn't realise anything was wrong till a pillow hit her square in the face. "I am not that old!" came the indignant reply. That was when she remembered Zane's explanations of common nightworld powers, namely telepathy. She groaned. 

"There's just too much to remember! I'm not a week in this godforsaken country and not only do I discover that things from fairy tales actually exist, but that I'm a -a -a *thing* that can blast vampires into walls and glow in the dark! What is it with this place?" 

From the shadows a new voice replied. "I don't know - especially if it's influencing my niece to skip classes and bring home strange vampire boys." Nodding in Zane's direction, "I 'spose you're one of the Venari hoard. That ancestor of yours still meddling in things he'll never understand?" 

"You mean Nefarius? Then yes." A quizzical look, "but I hope you don't let him hear you say that, else Lilli's gunna have no family left whatsoever." 

The waif-like woman smiled. "He and I are sworn enemies - I've a license to insult him. And besides, I'm not Lilli's only living relative." She winked at the *very* shocked girl. "You've a younger sister dearie. And I don't see any water around so you can just stop with the codfish impression." 

*** 

Deep in the vaults of the Venari estate one rather criminally insane vampire was hard at work, sifting through mountains of scrolls - most of which were in advanced stages of decomposition - searching for a spell. ~There has to be something that'll do it. But what can kill the spawn of gods?~ 

And somewhere something hidden, something *dark* smiled. "Ssssoon," the serpentine voice whispered round the world, and the world shivered. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

info on the names: 

'ferultovis' is a slurring of some Latin words, 'fera' = wild beast, 'ultor' = avenger/ punisher, 'vis' = power 

'Nefarius' is Latin for heinous or criminal (*not* 'cloudy', Kiana!) 

if you wanna know the meaning of any other names, just ask and I'll put up the whole list... 


	2. Visitors

Body Hey again! Thanks soooooooooooo much to Starwisher for your review - it was muchly 'preciated. Any comments, criticisms, ideas, things you'd like to see or things you're not sure of, I'd love to hear about 'em all, so please *please* don't hesitate to review! 

All the characters so far belong to me, except Adularia who belongs to the fantabulous Kiana Caelum. The world, and most of the ideas, of course belong to L.J. Smith - whose books I still can't find. Does anyone know if they've even been printed in Australia?? 

Other than that, enjoy the story ^_^ 

**FERULTORVIS CHPT 2**

"I have a sister?!!!" The scene had been frozen for ten minutes before Lilli managed to squeak that out. "And you didn't tell me? What kind of an aunt are you?" 

"What did I just do missy? And for your information I had very good reasons for not telling you." The girl's eyes lit up, "None of which I'm going to disclose right now." Her face fell. But by the set of her jaw - a stubborn look that was identical to her aunt's Zane was amused to notice - this battle was far from over. 

"Now," Aunt Solaer started in authoritative tones, "I suggest you restrain from testing your newly acquired powers just yet. Until we can organise some safe way for you to practice, I'd rather not have to deal with anything worse than a few vampires," she said it like an epithet, "being thrown into a wall." 

"Hey!" Naturally the boy took offence at that. "And how did you know about that?" 

"Honey, I think the whole *world* felt that blast." With a sly grin, "And heard you splutter like an idiot." 

Zane's face was beet red by now, his eyes pure silver. But, thinking better than to attack the formidable witch, he stormed out of the house in a righteous rage. 

"Vampires. So, girl, how much do you know about yourself so far?" 

*** 

The doorbell rang. One very tired teenage girl groaned, "It's three in the morning. Go back to bed." The intrusion persisted however until she crawled to the front door and opened it. 

~?~ Lilli's brain wasn't functional enough to process anything beyond the fact that it seemed like she was staring into a mirror. Granted her simulacrum didn't have tufts of sleep-mussed hair at odd angles, half-closed eyes or wearing an old baggy T-shirt and nothing else, but it was still too much like herself for any coherent thoughts to penetrate the shock. 

"Right on cue." ~Does she enjoy jumping out of the dark with some cryptic witticism and scaring us all senseless or something?~ thought the still-mostly-asleep Lilli. 

"Yes." Turning to the visitors, "Wren, Loki, come right in. I trust your trip was uneventful?" A slender girl, looking almost exactly like Lilli but with pure silver hair and piercing sky-blue eyes, floated in. She was shadowed by an *enormous* guy, at least seven foot tall with a perfectly sculptured body and a fire on his head. Lilli did a double take. No, that was his hair. It was bright orange at the roots, fading to golden yellow then back to a luminescent red at the tips just below his jaw. She didn't think even the best hair dyes could get those types of colour. ~Who *are* these people?~ 

Settled in the lounge room cradling mugs of tea, the group traded stories. As it turned out Wren was Lilli's sister, younger by just over a year. She'd been fostered with a family in England - Loki's family - but unlike Lilli, she had grown up knowing of the Nightworld. Loki was her foster brother, he and his family were werewolves. 

"But I thought everyone looked down on 'wolves?" Suddenly turning red, "No offence 'n'all." 

The boy - she suddenly realised he was a lot younger than he first appeared ~probably only a little older'n me~ she thought with some surprise - shrugged then replied, "It's true. But we're family - of a sort. The connection goes back beyond memory, but it's there." 

"Right you are sonny," Aunt Solaer chimed in. "That's why we sent Wren." Looking at her other niece, "However we couldn't send you both - that would have been to invite suspicion. And unfortunately the only other family we could trust were humans, living in Australia. The woman was an Old Soul - used to be my great-grandmother." 

"She died when I was three. She used to tell me these great stories - like fairy tales only better -oh." 

"Yes, 'oh' indeed. I wondered why you had no idea about us. Nevertheless you know now, which is good enough I suppose. Now, we've all had a long night and will be having an even longer day on the morrow, so I suggest we go to bed. Loki, Wren, I'll show you to your rooms." 

They left behind one very confused girl, wondering how her aunt seemed to know so much. 

*** 

Another unexpected visitor rang the Volatis doorbell, this time at the reasonable hour of five o'clock. "Hey Zane," Lilli said to the figure lounging in the doorway. "What can I do you for?" A wicked grin crossed his face. 

"Well if you put it like that..." Much to her displeasure the vampire easily caught the punch she sent his way. She stuck out her tongue instead. "Sexual innuendoes aside, you weren't at school today so I came by to see if you'd managed to blow yourself up during the night or something." 

"Half your luck. No, I just had my long lost sister arrive on the doorstep bright and chirpy at three in the morning." 

Jaw hanging open, "Say *what*? Doesn't she live over the other side of the world? Three in the morning?! That's gotta hurt." 

Smiling in agreement she took a swig of a rather large mug of straight black coffee. "Mmm... damn that's good. Hmph - that's my fifth cup today and I'm still swimming through fog! Damn I'm not a morning person." To Zane, "Ya gunna come in, or take up residence on my doorstep?" 

He looked about himself thoughtfully. "Hmm, I dunno. Not a bad way to live - it's dry, and food is just a step away," evil grin, "not to mention your bedroom window..... Hey!" That was in reply to the swipe the aforementioned 'food' had taken at his head. "OK, I'll come in - got any food?" The way his face changed in one swift movement from smart-ass to hopeful-little-kid was hysterical and Lilli told him so. She got a death glare for her pains. 

*** 

The being thumped the floor. Startled, her circle looked up at this unprecedented breech of her preternatural calm. In retrospect, one thought, it was really hardly surprising. They'd all seen it - how for a second the spell had failed. The spell they'd spent twenty years creating before the creature of Adularia's prediction was even born. The member shivered. It was more powerful than they'd feared, more powerful than any had thought possible. Truly it was a monster of the dark, as Adularia had told them. At first it had felt pity for the thing - it was merely some little child caught in a snare it could never - for their sakes - know. It had even contemplated freeing it at one stage, but that notion had soon faded. Eventually, everything did. That was the way of the circle - it's gift: ultimate wisdom, it's price: all sensation. The member turned its head, looked into the leader's eyes, and those emotions too faded. 

Once the circle had returned to its contemplations Adularia called to one of her minions. ~Lara, this should not have happened. However there may be a way to fix this minor glitch - at least until I can find a way to destroy it! After two millennia of searching one would think a path would have presented itself. However... that aside, is that meddling Venari still around?~ 

Preserved by unholy powers, both witches hailed from millennia past. They had been peterbed, to say the least, when twenty years previously they had found their old nemesis to be reborn. The fact that they had, at their previous meeting two thousand years ago, torn its soul from its body and placed it in an impregnable cage had - disturbingly - seemed to pose no problem to it in its re-emergence into this dimension. 

~Which one, Lady? Since our last meeting with the one called Nefarius, an entire clan seems to have appeared~ 

~That one. If he lives, find him and bring him here. For all his annoying little vendettas and grudges, he may be of help to us. Go~ 

*** 

"So now you're fed and watered, why *are* you here?" Once again the teenagers were lounging in the living room, this time sporting mugs of hot chocolate (mmm...hot chocolate ^_~) . 

"Like I said, to see if you'd blown yourself up yet, and to watch the fireworks if I wasn't too late." 

"Riight. Sure, I believe you. You really came all this way to see if some girl you hardly know has gone and killed herself? Didn't think you had it in you to care that much about other people." 

Bland face "I'm offended you think that!" Reconsidering with a wry smile, "Actually you're probably right. But you're not just any girl are you?" To her raised eyebrows, "Not many people I know can blow me into a wall and glow in the dark. This was a self preservation mission - better to be safe than dead!" 

"So the big bad vampire man's scared of little old me? C'mon, why're ya here?" Shaking his shoulder seemed to have as little effect as any other method, but that little voice was telling her he had something important to say. 

"Really it's nothing - hey there's not many places round here a guy can get free hot chocolate any more - that's gotta be worth a trek across town for right?" Her look said 'are you for real?'. "Hmph. Didn't think that'd work. But trust me, you really don't want to hear what I've got to say. But the fate of the world depends on it." Looking up, "Why me?!" 

"Fate of the world? Oh. Oh dear. What've I done now?" 

A sour laugh. "Nothing just yet. But you will, and by god there's gunna be h- " This time it was Wren's turn to look like she'd just tumbled out of bed - which she had. Once again Zane was doing a marvelous impression of a puffer fish, and looking at him Lilli could have sworn someone had put time on hold and just forgotten to tell her about it. 

"Ya know I never did believe in love at first sight, but now I'm not so sure." He gave no reply to her sardonic voice. Giving up she waved a hand in front of his face. "Helloooo in there?" 

"Wha?" He shook himself as if waking from a dream. "Huh? Oh right, end of the world. Yes. Well." Shaking his head as if to clear it, he began making possibly the worst mistake of his life - but a mistake that would bring so so much to all their lives. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

to be continued 

A/N: so it was kinda short... ah well. and pleeeeeaaaaase don't forget to review! 


	3. Memories

Body AN: sorry it's so late - like everyone else in the world I've been suffering the horrible fate of exams. Damn I hate year 12! (final year of school for all of you non-Australians. Which I have a feeling is pretty much everyone 'round here..) 

Warning: minor swearing - nothing too bad, but still... 

Disclaimer: all chars are mine except Adularia, who belongs to the fantabulouse Kiana Caelum. The Nightworld, as you probably guessed, belongs to the wonderful LJS - whose books I still can't find I might add! 

p.s. Anguis is LJS's too, I think... either hers or Kiana's in anycase.. 

**FERULTORVIS CHAPTER 3 **: 

**_memories and battles_**

Shadows prowled these dark forgotten alleyways. Shadows reigned supreme, blanketing any attempt light made to encroach on their domain trailing unwanted life and laughter. These potent shadows fed on life. 

They left alone the one who strode through their twisting depths; the one who had held the fate of the world in his hands and laughed. The one who had scoffed for so long at the Old Powers, at the silly flights of fancy so many seemed to bow to. 

Now, he believed. Oh yes, how he believed. 

He hissed and the shadows shrank back from his tall frame, not fleeing from light for this boy had little of that commodity hidden in his soul. They shrank from fear of things far darker than themselves, things this boy had once been. But perhaps he would not take the same path again, perhaps not now when that slight wraith had entwined a silver thread of light round his soul, light that was slowly permeating his being no matter how he fought. Light as silver as her long long hair. 

The figure looked up at the stars and felt the soft glow of the moon wash his face. Perhaps the light wasn't so bad. Turning and heading for home, Zane Venari smiled. 

*** 

Lilli didn't want to believe, but oh god, she *remembered*. And the truth hurt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Death. That acrid smell that burnt the nostrils, that delighted the flesh. This was what she was made for, this her sole purpose and she revelled in its glory. 

"Anguis, my sweet. What naughty things have you been up to?" Perfect. That was the only way to describe the being beckoning to him with her sensuous smile and her razor sharp teeth. She lay reclined on her perfect couch in her perfect robes reaching for him with her perfect arms. Ready to rip his throat out. 'The Juror' they called her, this being of the night. Justice? Pah! He knew what justice *she* meted out. The kind that none could argue, usually because a corpse can't plead innocence. 

And sure, he'd done the crimes he was accused of, but really what was the problem? He was a *dragon* - who had the temerity to say what he could or could not do? A niggling little voice chimed in '_she_ does', but was immediately squashed along with the niggling little feeling called fear that followed in its wake. Nothing could stop him having his fun. Nothing. And so what if his idea of fun was toying with other dragons' young? 

"You've been a busy little bee. Haven't you?" The power in her stare was phenomenal but held nothing to the power she used to bring him to her side, kneeling in forced supplication. She giggled, a sound that had no place in this world of perfect beauty masking certain death and for that was all the more terrifying. Soft fingers trailed down his cheek and again that little girl's giggle. "Buzz buzz," giggle, "buzz, buzz buzz. Do you know what happens to busy little bees like you?" Those eyes - everchanging orbs that at the moment had settled on blood red - widened in mock innocence. "Why, they have their fun, then we have *our* fun." Faster than a lightening bolt and oh so many times more deadly those creamy hands snatched up his neck while the eyes looked on in fascination as the dragon slowly choked before her. 

The perfect head whipped round though the figure at the door was sure he'd made no noise at all. He smiled. His little idea had worked out better than he'd ever imagined. Better even than *They'd* imagined. Though of course They'd never have envisioned Their little gift could be corrupted in such ways. But oh, the result had been... *perfect*. Once more he smiled, and even the dying dragon on the floor thought the monstrous glaciers a harmless joke in the force of its sheer coldness. 

A sour look marred her perfect features. "You're late. And you interrupted." Turning to the choking dragon she once again smiled sweetly, and released his throat. "This time, little bee, I'll let you free." Another mad giggle, then, "Buzz, little bee - buzz off." To her howls of laughter he ran from the cold stone building, never once looking back, thankful that the Dark One had come, and terrified because of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A whimper escaped her throat. ~That can't have been me, it just *can't* have!~ And yet in the depths of her soul, Lilli knew the truth. Knew in every fiber of her being that indeed she had once been that soul-eating creature, used to exact justice but at a price so high the term lost all its meaning. And yet, she had been used in other ways too... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Awakened once more, this time into a world centuries older. Still a world of fire, where passions burned far longer than lives lasted. Yet now the fire was dimming - 'order' was being established. The people demanded a new world, a world free from the dragon's rule and the dragon's wrath. A time when witches meddled with the very essence of the world to bring about such an end, and the Old Powers retaliated. 

The ritual was different this time, the intentions pure. No unwilling sacrifices though of course blood was still required. Bound again to the soul that awoke her she was an embodiment of its purpose, the enforcer of its will. Bound again to the same soul, changed through its many lifetimes since that first awakening. 

This was the scene from the vision Lilli and Zane had shared that first emergence of the Power in their time. The creature was in one of its many forms - the form closest to that of the creatures it hunted. And indeed that was its purpose: to aid the witches in their quest for peace; to quench the dragons' fire. Yet still the creature rebelled against the restrictions placed upon it by the witch's soul. It was required to do that being's bidding but _knew_ somehow that it had another purpose, one that would linger through all the centuries and all the awakenings. 

Ferultorvis vented its anger in the only way it knew how. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lilli woke with a start from the dream she'd been having and cried aloud with the realisation that it had not been a dream. All those people had died because of her! Because of the monster Ferultorvis' rebellion innocent children had perished. The monster that was her. 

"I've gotta get outa here," she muttered while throwing herself out of bed, grabbing some clothes from the floor and literally *running* out of the house gulping for air. She didn't notice the hulking flame-haired figure that shadowed her. 

It was some time later when Lilli had calmed down enough to realise she was hopelessly lost. More importantly, hopelessly lost in the dark twisting back streets of Vegas. Not a good place to find oneself at one in the morning. Gravel crunched behind her but whoever it had been disappeared before she whipped around into a fighting stance. She did however catch the muffled curse, and due to her excellent eyesight she soon located the would-be stalker concealed in a rickety doorway. 

"Look, I dunno what it is you think you're gunna get from me, but I can tell you what you *will* get: a helva lot more that you bargained for!" On the outside she was all calmness, but on the inside Lilli was quaking. Strange things were happening to her - sounds, smells, even sights were flickering between normality and inhuman perceptiveness; even her muscles felt weird - like she could easily have picked up the hovel she was standing next to. 

"Sure girlie, whatever y' think." The voice was rough, uncultured to a degree bordering on intelligibility - it fitted perfectly with their current setting. 

In a bored voice, "Look mister, I've had one bastard of a day. I'm *really* not in the mood to be provoked right now. Just save us all the trouble and bugger off." 

He stepped out in front of her, looking her up and down and chuckling suggestively. "Oh, I don't think that'll happen any time soon. I won't be going anywhere, not 'till I've had my fun first!" This last was a yell - almost a battle cry as he leapt towards her inhumanly fast ready to grab her neck and satisfy his bloodlust. 

Slipping into the mind frame she always used when fighting - allowing her body to do the moves it knew so well while her mind looked on adding input when necessary - it was a while before she realised she was moving just as fast - if not faster - than the vampire. A momentary break in her guard and like lightening his fist shot towards her face; arm numb from the block she whipped round into a reverse hook breaking his ribs, landed it then straight into a sliding sidekick that would normally have knocked an opponent down but this time merely winded him. Seeing her chance as he knelt catching his breath she struck out with an axe kick dropping her heel on his head - with her whole body weight behind it this one had more of an effect: the vampire fell like a stone, knocked unconscious. 

Chest heaving Lilli turned the body over with her foot, making sure he'd be out for a while. A sardonic clap behind her altered her to the fact that the danger wasn't over yet. "Very impressive. For vermin." Turning slowly she lifted her head, eyes flashing blood red with silver pupils. A sharp breath, "Or maybe not. So he was wrong about you. Never mind." 

The utterly confused girl paused for a second, saying, "Huh?" Not one of her best moments. Shaking her head at her own stupidity and in an unconscious repetition of her current assailant, "Never mind. But what I wanna know is, are we gunna sort out this misunderstanding like civilised people, or am I gunna have to crack your skull too?" 

"Oh, I don't think so." His eyes travelled to either side of her, and behind her. "I have a feeling you won't be cracking anyone's head anymore." 

Without having to look she knew she was surrounded. ~Great. Trust my luck to land me in the middle of World War Three! What is it with these people?~ Settling down for another long fight the waves of heightened perceptions once again overtook her, only this time they didn't stop. Like a revelation they enveloped her till she was so fired up, so full of raw energy she *knew* without a doubt that indeed that creature of her memories lived, and was more powerful than ever. An evil grin spread over her face, "Bring it on." All the warning the guy got was a glint of those unnatural eyes before he was thrown down the alley by her flying sidekick that fluidly changed into a back kick to take out a 'wolf , then whipped round in a crescent that connected with yet another attacker's face. She had time to think ~if only it had been like this in Taekwondo back home!~ before their leader was up and flying towards her. Too fast for her to block his fist connected with her jaw, making her see stars long enough for his foot to slam into her stomach, sending her into a wall. 

Dimly she was aware that he was still hitting her but somehow it didn't seem to matter anymore. There was something *pulling* on her newfound powers that felt as though it'd split her mind in two - which was in a way what it was trying to do. She fought it, for a second thought she had beaten it and her attackers ceased their beating as she glowed the unholy red of her eyes, but just as quickly it rose and literally _ripped_ her mind apart, her powers buried under what felt like a blanket in her head. No longer glowing her body slipped to the floor in unconsciousness. 

The leader of the gang bared his fangs. "Now, we have our fun." 

"I rather think not," came a deep-voiced reply from the mouth of the alley. A flame-haired warrior stepped from the shadows, eyes glinting dangerously. "You'll get no pay for this kill, assassins, nor any others. Corpses can't collect blood money, can they?" 

*** 

"It is done." Adularia managed to gasp that out before collapsing on the ground. She was stark white - they all were. It had almost beaten them, had almost risen to exact the vengeance it was created for. 

*** 

Moonlight bathed his face, causing his flaming hair to glow eerily from the shadows. Looking down at the precious cargo in his arms Loki wondered just what the strange girl truly was. He smiled slightly, thinking ~well I *know* she's my Wren's sister - that's something none can deny. But whatever her body is, I'll bet all I have her soul's that of no normal 'shifter. Speaking of which, I wonder what type of shifter she is?~ His features softened with thoughts of the girl's silver haired sister. Remembering the days before the fear, before the flight; before his parents were killed. Days when they were free from worry, caring only about the glory of the sun on their backs and the wind in their fur. He gave a lopsided grin - his girl had no fur. ~She'd be a pretty funny looking snow eagle if she did!~ he thought, then lost himself once more in memories of those happy carefree times. 

Finally he trotted up the now familiar steps and almost bashed the door in with his knocking - Lilli's condition had steadily worsened so that he was beginning to worry she mightn't survive. But he had faith in her great aunt - unlike the girls he knew some things about her; knew that she could heal anything that still breathed and even sometimes things that didn't. If only she would hurry up! 

Thankfully the door opened to reveal a sleep-mussed Solaer Striga who nevertheless looked - as always - as though she'd been expecting them. "Quickly now, take her to my workroom. There's not a lot of time left if I'm to save her, mythical being though she is. 

At the back of the house Loki laid the girl out on the wooden bench in the middle of a room covered in shelves and shelves of herbs and containers of strange concoctions. Solaer came in behind him, at once altered in this strange room. The thought struck him that this was probably her true form - that of an all-knowing, all-powerful, calm and oh so mystic witch. She nodded in his direction even though he was *sure* he'd not spoken his wish to leave aloud. All the same he was thankful to escape from that room where his bulky warrior's body was so painfully out of place. Not to mention his clothes - the huge trench coat and army boots, stark black against the flames of his hair, were definitely discordant with the air of peace and healing calm in there. Sighing he went to bed, knowing he had done his part in keeping the girl safe through what he knew would be the most difficult trial in her life. 

*** 

Nefarius Venari was furious, and when he got angry heads did more than roll. "All you had to do was kill one girl! One lonely *vermin* girl! How hard could it be? And instead of completing your mission you lose an entire squad! Is that how little you respect me?" 

The sorry lump huddled on the floor at the vampire's feet shivered in fear. He knew full well the chances he had of surviving this interview - about one in ten billion, if that. Still, he had to try. "N-n-n-n-no, y-your lordship. O-o-of c-course not, most wonderful -" 

"Shut up you snivelling waste of space. I have no use for your empty titles. I expected better from my most trusted assassins - assassins who, I might add, managed to kill this worthless girl's parents quite easily despite the fact that one was the niece of one of the most powerful witches this world has ever seen and the other was an elite assassin himself. So what is it about these girls that can not only thwart you, but has caused me to lose three squads of my best men? For I seem to remember you telling me, after the last two failed to kill the silver haired one, that if only you could be given your chance you'd show me just what I had trained you for!" 

The vampire on the ground cringed. *Why* had he said that? "M-master, that girl - she's not human!" 

Nefarius knew that, but he'd not let it on to this imbecile. 

The man continued, "She *glowed* - glowed _blood red_. I've heard rumours, sir; ancient beasts are awakening, there's a war brewing that'll decide the fate of the entire world!" 

"Indeed. And I suppose you think this girl a part of that battle? Idiot." He turned away saying, "Get out of my sight. And tell none of what you saw." 

"Y-y-yes sir!" The man literally sprinted from his master's sight, bewildered by his great good fortune. 

The evil vampire chuckled, smiling with glaciers in his eyes. "Idiot," he spat. And in the distance a lanky body crumpled to the ground, its soul fleeing the useless corpse. 

. 


	4. Confrontations

Body Hey y'all! So I realise I haven't written in about 5 months, but first I got attacked by severe writer's block and then caught up in the wonders of final year at school - meaning constant exams and assessments that all contribute to the mark that determines whether you get into university or not.... 

so I hope you enjoy, if you even remember what the story's about! 

**FERULTORVIS CHAPTER 4**

**_confrontations_**

White. That's pretty much all she could see - all there was in this strange place. Swirling mists, ice cold breezes, all white. She couldn't really tell if they were there at all but it just somehow seemed fitting, seemed to set the scene nicely. Whatever scene it was that was being created. 

Faintly in the background she could occasionally hear voices, murmurings that almost had meaning but were always just beyond her grasp. Not knowing where she was going - or if indeed she was getting anywhere at all - Lilli began to walk. For what seemed like hours she put one foot in front of the other but had no way of seeing her progress - there was no horizon, no landscape : just complete whiteness. Yet without knowing why she kept on going, as if drawn to a particular part of the never-ending expanse. 

The boy looked to be sleeping, his body draped lazily on the ground, but in truth was very much awake. Waiting; watching. They had foretold this event, this moment of danger when all could fall apart and so he had come, as was his duty to the girl, to ensure her survival. He smirked, knowing full well that was only half his reason for inviting himself into this space in her mind. ~Hey, even guardian angels get curious once in a while~ he thought to himself before stilling himself, sensing her arrival. 

Plodding in the relentless monotony of white nothingness Lilli asked herself for the hundredth time just *why* she kept on going and exactly where she thought she'd get. A spec appeared in the distance that at first she dismissed as wishful thinking - *anything* to break the constant white - but upon closer inspection turned out to be a body sprawled on the ground. ~Say *what*?! Hey I wonder if he's dead?~ For indeed he looked that way, completely bereft of motion and skin so pale in contrast to his jet black hair. She stood over him now and gave his body a thorough looking-over. ~Not bad; not bad at all. Actually, he's pretty damn hot!~ And he was, short hair gelled into spikes, smooth skin inhumanly perfect and seemingly tall and well built but not too stocky. ~All in all very easy on the eye indeed!~ 

Suddenly his cheeks flamed crimson, eyes opened and he sat up, one hand placed sheepishly behind his head in embarrassment. "Uhh... you might want to keep your thoughts down next time." He gave her a piercing look then grinned, pure mischief in his eyes. "Not that I didn't mind hearing them..." 

Lilli was - quite understandably - rather surprised at these antics and released the tension the only way she knew how: she shrieked. 

"You want to burst the other eardrum too? Just turn up the volume a little and I'm sure it'll work." He batted the air in a calming motion, "OK, I'm officially deaf now - care to stop screaming?" She did, instead looking at him with huge liquid eyes currently cobalt blue. He smiled and the sun rose shining serenely from soft grey orbs. "Much better. Now down to business: have you any idea why you're here? Or more to the point have you any idea where 'here' is?" 

The boy stood and Lilli could tell that he was indeed tall and heart-wrenchingly good to look at. "Huh?" Not one of her better lines but she was too busy feasting her eyes to care about a small thing like conversation. 

Another wicked grin. ~This might be more fun than I thought~ "Hello in there? Anybody home?" In response to his teasing her eyes snapped to attention, now a storming swirl of reds and oranges. "Good. So, back to my question: have you got any idea of what happened to you?" 

"Uhh.. hmm well I was in this fight - kicking the crap outa the idiot too - and then these guys showed up and there were too many to fight and they beat me to a pulp... everything else is just blank." A look of extreme concentration, "Or maybe white... like here..." She looked into his eyes then, a thousand questions on her lips. 

*** 

Suppressing multiple yawns a very sleepy-eyed eagle 'shifter stumbled into the kitchen, barely missing an equally foggy-minded werewolf trying to force a coffee pot to boil with glowering looks. 

"Uh..." yawn, "...mornin' Loki," yawn. ~Dear god where's the cafeen?!~ 

"Mmph" 

A rather large number of coffee shots later saw the pair slightly more conscious and even contemplating food, when an unexpected and disgustingly *awake* voice hailed from the doorway. 

"Aren't we a lively bunch! 'Sup all?" Still looking like he belonged in some dark alleyway with a few adjectives synonymous with 'stalking' surrounding him, Zane Venari leaned on the door frame grinning wickedly. 

~Definitely up to something~ Thought Lilli. "Don't you have a home to go to?" 

His grin widened. "When it's all the way over there and you're in this big house all on your little lonesome? Nights are cold these days; ya never know, y' might need a little help warming up..." 

"She's not alone." The 'wolf's clipped tone and subtle shift into fighting stance bespoke his willingness to testify his statement with brute force if needs be. And considering his build, not to mention flaming hair and eyes, that was no idle threat. 

The lamia lifted one eyebrow. "Reeeaally? Aww, isn't that cute - the lil' doggie's got a crush!" Every word, every movement dripping scorn, he picked up a tennis ball and threw it across the room. "Go fetch." And adding insult to injury he merely laughed when the enraged 'wolf snarled and hurled himself at his tormentor. 

*** 

"Not so stupid after all. Care to take a guess where we are?" 

"But... but how could *you* be here then? If I'm unconscious then what're *you* doin' in my mind?" Then she took a good look around herself, thinking ~damn poor excuse for a mind if you ask me - what's with all the white?~ 

"Indeed. Well truth to tell this is only one section of your mind. And as to why I'm here, well... I 'spose you've a right to know... They didn't tell me not to say anything anyway..." He grinned again, and Lilli found herself thinking ~does he ever stop smiling?~ and not minding one bit. "Well, so you know you're this strange mythical creature right? Who's been brought into the world three times, all three times when some momentous change was afoot. The difference now is, the first two times you were brought here by magic and bonds to a certain soul; this time you were sent here. So what's all this got to do with me? Well They knew you'd have a damn hard time of it this time round, seeing as previously when you were bound to that other soul sure you had to do its will, but it offered you protection from Their enemies... this time with no bonds those enemies could use you - no matter how hard you struggled - against Them. So that's where I come into this. What would be the first thing you'd say if you ever came face to face with your guardian angel? 'Cos that's what I am... of sorts..." 

Lilli just gave him a blank, wide-eyed stare. 

"Okaaay..... what'd be the second thing you'd say?" 

"Uh.. are you *sure* about that?" 

"Well, not quite what I was hoping for, but it's a reply nonetheless. Then you're 'sposed to ask me 'oh exalted one, how do I escape this mental prison?' and then I reply 'easily, my child. You remember what it feels like to be awake, I wave my magic wand, and you open you eyes.' Sound like fun?" He had to duck then, because Lilli threw a punch that had no air of 'fun' about it. 

" 'Exalted one' indeed. But really, all I have to do is remember how to wake up?" 

"Really." He performed a mock salute saying, "Catch ya later then," as he walked off into the distance. 

*** 

"Stop! You idiots listen to me! For the love of god stop it!" But try as she might, Wren's screams died away unheeded in the fray of tumbling, beating, ripping and punching interspersed with the occasional gnash of teeth and swipe of claws. 

Wherever the two boys went, destruction followed. Once Loki was thrown into a rather expensive (and now shattered) antique table, after which he got up and charged Zane through the dining room wall (yes through; not into, *through*). Each sported cuts and bruises aplenty, not to mention broken ribs and a few vertebrae here and there, which in true Nightworld style healed immediately - which meant, of course, that unless one met with wood or the other silver, the fight looked as though it would go forever. They both understood what it would mean to loose, and neither was prepared to give up the prize for something so frivolous as a demolished house. 

To Loki Zane was a crude meddling vampire with no business sniffing around his lifelong love - the girl he grew up with no less. The intruder must be crushed, put in his place, not to mention made to pay for his insulting words. 

To Zane it was a fight of life and death. His whole life, all his previous lives, had been defined by the darkness of his soul. Darkness that he'd previously worshipped and revelled in; darkness he'd not had a second thought about until *she'd* crashed into his life turning everything upside-down and planting that little traitorous thought deep in his mind that whispered maybe, just maybe, darkness wasn't all there was to life. And now that he'd found his light he wasn't about to let some upstart werewolf snatch it from him. 

Wren didn't know what to think apart from 'ohgodohgodohgod'. The boy who meant more to her than almost anything else in the world looked determined to kill this near-stranger who nonetheless and contrary to all rational thought had wormed his way into her heart - who himself seemed all too eager to wipe Loki from the face of the earth. Her cries went unheard, her futile attempts to hold one or the other back were brushed aside. ~Goddess, what am I going to do? Heeeelp!~ 

"Really, you'd thing they'd have more sense!" Those words appeared like a lifeline, hauling Solaer's niece back from the brink of uncontrollable hysterics. With a click of her fingers the witch froze the scene, rooting lamia and werewolf to the spot - coincidentally catching Zane beating the 'wolf's stomach while Loki gnawed on his leg. Where's a camera when you need one? 

Trying not to laugh the witch mended the damaged rooms and finally came to a stop directly in front of the culprits (who, being able to move nothing but their eyes, were totally without escape from her withering glare). 

"Was that really necessary? Did you truly think my niece would fawn over whichever one finally managed to beat the other to death? Zane? What did you think she'd say for crying out loud?! 'Oh you battered the last breath from my lifelong friend - you're so wonderful!' Or Loki try this one on for size, 'your the greatest thing on earth! You killed my soulmate! Oh I love you so much!' " 

It took a while for the import of her words to sink in, but when it did you could literally feel the room suck in its breath in surprise - it was a good thing the boys were held in place by Solaer's spell otherwise they'd have fallen flat on their faces. 

As it was Wren was having trouble remaining upright. "_What did you say?_" Her voice was relegated to a mere whisper. "Aunt, repeat that for me would you?" 

"Didn't you know? Zane's your soulmate dearie." 

"Th-that's what I thought you said..." And she promptly sat down hard on the ground. 

Deciding now would be a good time to under her spell, the boys followed suit - though the lamia still managed to fall flat on his face. For a full ten minutes no-one moved, Zane and Wren staring at each other in disbelief, Loki looking about as close to tears as he'd ever come in his life and Solaer quietly laughing at their folly. Zane opened his mouth to say something (though in his present condition about all he was capable of was a small squeak) when he was cut short by a groan that quickly turned into a shriek and was ended by a thump... 

*** 

"Ooohhh.... man, that *hurt*!" came from a suspiciously Lilli-like lump on the workroom floor. 

Her aunt and the werewolf rushed in, one blanching at the door (not expecting her to have recovered so fast) and the other having great difficulty holding back peals of laughter. 

"I - I - are you all right?" Loki finally managed, though he remained staring from the door rather than lending her a hand (in typical male style). 

With no small effort she turned her head spitting out, "Oh I'm fine thanks - I mean I only woke up from a coma to then fall off the bench onto a *wooden* floor! The least you could do is help me up... or are you planning to let me lie here and rot?" Now she was looking at the rest of her body, which was stubbornly refusing to listen to her. "Why can't I move?" 

Under Solaer's stern gaze Loki rushed over and lifted the girl onto the table so gently she found herself thinking 'pity I can't feel anything' and making the twinklings of a plan form in her aunt's mind. 

Meanwhile back in the living room Zane and Wren were still lost for words, though a small smile was beginning to creep up the lamia's face as he stared intently at his soulmate. "So..." 

"Uh..." And that was the problem. She just didn't know what to do. She was supposed to be overcome with a passion so great she couldn't keep her hands off him, wasn't she? ~But I barely know him! I dunno if I even *like* him...but still...~ 

Zane was in no doubt of his mind, and having finally found his feet was scuttling forward, leaning in for what was meant to be the defining moment of their relationship - their first kiss. Well it would have been, but Wren quite abruptly pushed him back (without skin touching skin) and stood up with all the haste of a woman coming to her senses and realising just *what* was looming in suggestively at her. 

"What was that for?!" Back to his usual arrogant self, all traces of shyness gone. Brushing off his (rather tattered) CK shirt he drew himself up to his full height, oozing indignant shock. 

She started subtly moving backwards. "Well... it's just that... well... I hardly know you! And... and I think we should take this slowly... be friends first... perhaps? And - and if we were friends, m-maybe you'd s-stop looming over me like that?" She was now flush against the wall and having nowhere else to go was slowly sinking towards the ground. 

For a second the scene held - tall, impossibly gorgeous vampire, eyes burning, leaning over the helpless-seeming girl - but then Zane did something very rare - he thought, and in so doing saw that if he wasn't careful he'd run the risk of loosing her completely. So he sighed and with that sigh the air of if-you-fuck-with-me-don't-expect-to-live-terribly-long kind of danger melted, the inhuman light fled from his eyes and he was just an average boy suffering from that pain most feared by the male species - a woman's rejection. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

well, so I hope y'all liked it, but even if you didn't could you still give me some feedback? I haven't written in literally 5 months so I realise it's gunna be scratchy, so any tips at all would be welcome. 

p.s. i'm not sure if i'll be able to get the next chapter out for like 6 weeks, cos i've got my final exams coming up that finish, funnily enough, in 6 weeks. I'll try, but i'm not promising anything, k? 


End file.
